A data center is a production center, a processing center and a storage center for information and Internet services.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a typical data center. It can be seen that construction of a data center includes construction of IT devices (a server, a network, and so on) and construction of supporting infrastructures, such as a building, a power supply system, a cooling system, a cabinet system, and a management and control system (such as an access control system).
Information production, processing and storage determine that the data center must be a highly reliable and secure system. Due to rapidly growing requirements of information age, the data center needs to be built quickly to meet rapidly growing requirements of information age. Therefore, construction of the data center must be a requirement for high reliability, high security, a high speed, low costs, and high efficiency.
However, in the existing technology, a solution for building a data center is based on building and electromechanical systems, and a general process of the solution is shown in FIG. 2. First, in step 201, IT requirements need to be pre-estimated ahead of some time (usually 12 months). Then, in step 202, an appropriate building is searched for or built. Then, in step 203, the building and electromechanical systems are designed/implemented. Finally, in step 204, IT devices can be installed to accomplish deployment and delivery. Defects of this manner are an excessively long construction cycle of the data center and high project costs. On the other hand, the development of the information industry varies from minute to minute, and hardware requirements of a required data center also change all the time; moreover, once a conventional data center is built, hardware deployment is difficult to be changed, which lacks flexibility. Furthermore, in a conventional data center, building, electromechanical and IT systems couple with each other, to become a complicated system, which lacks security and reliability assurance.